Défis d'Aventures - Septième Edition
by Les Defis d'Aventures
Summary: Le recueil des textes produits pour la septième édition des Défis d'Aventures, du 28 Octobre au 27 Novembre Venez lire, commenter et, pourquoi pas, participer à votre tour !
1. Avant-propos

Bonjour, bonsoir à tous et bienvenue dans le recueil de la septième édition des Défis d'Aventures !

Comme d'habitude, un rappel du thème de ce mois-ci:

Voici qu'Octobre tire sur ses dernières lueurs et que les citrouilles s'allument pour célébrer Halloween et la fin du sixième Défi d'Aventure. Un grand merci à toutes les personnes qui ont participé.Et comme nous entrons dans le mois de Novembre, il est temps d'annoncer le septième Défi !

Maintenant que nos chers aventuriers sont parés pour leur chasse aux bonbons, peut-être que les monstres du Cratère auront enfin une chance de briller ? C'est du moins ce que nous vous proposons de faire pour ce défi d'écriture, **adoptez le point de vue d'une créature du Cratère** Cependant, une petite contrainte supplémentaire s'ajoute à ce défi. En effet, il vous faudra écrire votre texte au **présent de l'indicatif.**

Vous avez jusqu'au Lundi 27 Novembre minuit pour nous envoyer vos participations ! Bon courage et amusez-vous bien !

Si vous souhaitez participer à votre tour, toutes les informations nécessaires sont présentes sur notre profil ou compte twitter. Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous, n'oubliez pas de laisser des reviews pour donner votre avis et encourager les auteur.e.s !


	2. Participation de Sirayar

_Petits êtres conflictuels._

En tant qu'animal, je n'ai pas de nom, juste une odeur pour m'identifier. Pour des raisons que j'ignore, mon espèce est traquée par des bêtes minuscules... Comment on les appelle, déjà... Des humanoïdes de chair, tels que les gnomes, les nains, les humains, les elfes, les demi-orcs, et bien d'autres...

La majorité d'entre eux nous tuent. Les très rares fois où je suis contente des humanoïdes, c'est quand ils nous laissent tranquille, toute la meute. Je crois que ce sont des rôdeurs, des druides, ou plus simplement, des êtres qui ne veulent pas d'un monde et d'une vie monocorde, uniforme, et à peine viable.

Notre meute rétrécit à cause de la chasse que les humanoïdes voient comme de la fierté. Nous perdons des enfants chaque fois que ceux-ci font un geste amical; la mort comme l'emprisonnement les attendent chaque fois qu'ils commettent cette "erreur". Je place ce mot avec précaution, parce que malgré nos consignes de prudence et la jugeote des petits, les bipèdes de chair et de sang trouvent le moyen de les embobiner.

Certains membres de notre groupe finissent par être amers et méfiants. Par bonne intention, d'autres jouent la carte du raisonnement contre la généralisation, mais devant la répétition massive des expériences catastrophiques, la bonne intention n'est rien.

Quand un des nôtres dit qu'il a la souvenir d'une expérience positive avec les petits êtres, celà passe soit pour de la chance, une jolie exception qui confirme la lourde règle, qui n'existe pas, ou qui n'est que mensonge pour diminuer la méfiance.

La meute ne connait pas encore l'extinction mais nous craignons toujours de mourir en morbide trophée de quiconque nous tue. Ce danger revient toujours; il nous lasse comme il nous met en colère, mais une chose est sûre, c'est que nous avons ras-le-bol de ces minus. La plupart des nôtres partent volontairement en guerre contre eux, attaquant une tribu au hasard, en ne cherchant plus à savoir qui est hostile ou non contre notre espèce.

Individuellement, chacun de nous décide s'il veut partir ou non. J'en fais partie parce que ma meute n'arrive pas à s'accorder sur ce qui est préférable, comme partir fusionner avec une autre meute, faire la guerre aux humanoïdes, coexister... L'attitude des bipèdes contamine l'unité spirituelle de la meute, ce qui explique mon départ pour essayer de vivre ailleurs avec d'autres congénères.

Je me souviens de mon éphémère bonheur dans une niche de montagne. C'est le lieu de naissance de mon bébé.

Ce bel évènement est en grande partie du passé; aujourd'hui, des monstres de petites tailles, moches, verts et en grand nombre, y habitent de force. Je dois mon sursis comme celui de mon bébé aux besoins inconnus de ces monstres. L'emprisonnement vaut mieux que la mort, parce que dans ce cas, je survis pour gagner une chance de fuir. Cependant, je n'envisage pas de faire ça toute ma vie. La tranquillité que je cherche se trouve peut-être loin d'ici, de ce volcan endormi.

Il y a ce tas de pierres trop régulier pour être naturel, et une terre plate au-dessus. Une tour. Je crois que les humanoïdes s'en servent pour dire à d'autres de ne pas approcher ou pour combattre. Pour moi, ce n'est qu'une prison. Je ne me remets pas encore de ce nid mal fait et incomfortable, comme de cette chose autour de mon cou qui n'est plus là. Une corde. Je me demande parfois si je dois mon absence de volonté de fuir à ces étoiles bizarres dans mes yeux.

Maintenant que j'y pense, l'apparition d'un groupe de quatre personnes coïncide avec la disparition des monstres laids de la tour. Quelle bonheur, mais après leur intervention, leur attitude à mon égard comme envers mon bébé ne fait pas la différence par rapport à mon expérience, comme cette bête et son lancement de feu contre moi. Je ne remercie pas ces quatre créatures pour leur attitude envers moi.

Aujourd'hui, ma décision est prise. Je quitte cette île. Je prends un énorme risque, mais je le dois, parce que sinon, mon bébé et moi risquons la mort et l'humiliation. En tant que mère, j'ai l'intention de vivre longtemps; un de mes cauchemars est de savoir ma petite fille triste. Je me rappelle de l'aider à vivre. L'éduquer. Chercher l'odeur d'une meute, loin des humanoïdes, me motive, parce que je ne veux pas que ma fille souffre des tourments dont j'ai de mauvais souvenirs.


	3. Participation de Dolip1000mg

_Toujours là pour le 15 !_

 _J'ai fais ce que j'ai pu ^^'_

 _Done !_

.

* * *

.

Elle a faim. Tellement faim. Et elle sent leur odeur. Ils la sentent. Leur odeur alléchante de bipèdes.

Ça fait combien de temps qu'elle n'a pas mangé ? De bipèdes ? La créature ne sait plus, elle a faim. Les herbivores et rares petits carnivores de la plaine ne sont jamais satisfaisant pour sa soif. Mais un bipède... Depuis combien de temps, il n'y en a plus eut sur le territoire ?

Imprudents bipèdes.

Stupides bipèdes.

Délicieux bipèdes.

Le fumet est tellement alléchant. Il suffit d'un seul grognement et la meute se met en marche. Ordonnée, comme toujours. Chacun à sa place. Les Anciens à l'avant, les Jeunes à l'arrière pour prendre les restes après l'assaut. Mais elle a tellement soif. Elle fait corps avec la troupe. Elle ne tient même pas compte du hurlement dans le lointain.

Non. Les bipèdes sont tellement idiots. En plus d'être parfaitement appétissant, ils se rendent visibles par le feu. Les traquer est toujours une vaste plaisanterie pour la meute. Et ce soir elle a faim. Ils ont tous soif. A pas feutrés dans l'obscurité, elle avance. Se met en place. Par de légers grondements, ils prennent leur position autour.

Ils sont nombreux.

Un festin.

Des bipèdes juteux.

Elle reste à l'arrière. Elle est Jeune. Elle n'a pas le droit d'attaquer en première. Elle reste un peu dans l'ombre. Mais elle a faim. Elle sent sa mâchoire se crisper. Ses crocs crissent les uns contre les autres. Ses babines frémissent d'anticipation. Ses muscles sont contractés, elle est prête à bondir pour récupérer sa part du butin. Elle a tellement soif. Et tout se décide en quelques secondes.

L'étau se resserre.

Encore.

La meute avance.

Les premiers arrivent dans la lumière. Des bipèdes font face. Ils sont grands. Massifs. Epais. Succulent. Pourtant, la meute hésite. L'un d'eux à une aura mauvaise. Elle le ressent. Son instinct le lui dit. Il est mauvais. Il y a du mal en lui. Quelque chose que même la créature sait qu'il faut éviter. Mais ça ne les arrêtes pas. La faim est trop grande. La soif a besoin d'être comblé. L'opportunité est trop belle.

Soudain, il a un rugissement déchirant dans la meute. D'un même corps, ils se mettent tous à hurler à la douleur de l'un des leur. C'est le signal. Elle se rapproche même pour être sûre de pouvoir prendre part à la mêlée au bon moment.

Un autre hurlement résonne.

Dans les ténèbres proches.

Féroce et puissant.

Ses yeux injectés de sang ne regardent pourtant que les Anciens bondir sur leurs proies. Leurs dents se plantent dans les membres dans des bruits assourdissants. Elle n'a qu'une envie, bondir à son tour. Mais elle reste dans l'ombre. Piétinant. Ses griffes marquent la terre. Elle a faim. Elle veut manger. Elle veut leur mort. Elle a tellement, tellement soif.

Un feu apparait et un nouveau cri de douleur. De détresse. D'agonie. Les braises rougeoient dans les petits yeux de la créature qui se remet à grogner en s'écartant légèrement du brasier. Lentement, les plaintes cessent. La fureur qui parcourt la meute n'est que plus grande et les Anciens continuent leurs assauts.

Toujours plus mordant.

Toujours plus assoiffés.

Toujours plus, affamés.

Elle veut les rejoindre. Mais elle reste à sa place. Les foulées lourdes et rapides d'une autre bête approchent, alors. Elle la sent et elle frémi. Ils sont repérés. Maintenant elle est sûre, les proies ne sont pas pour elle. Ni pour le reste de la troupe. Elle a pourtant tellement soif.

La créature recule d'instinct alors qu'une autre passe parmi eux. Elle courbe l'échine légèrement, laissant ses crocs luirent sous la lune, dans un jappement sourd. Elle ne l'aime pas. Elle déteste ces cousins difformes, toujours à les prendre de haut. Elle hait leur façon de toujours s'imposer. Parce qu'elle est terrifiée. Par leur taille, par leur puissance, par leur bestialité. Celle-là, c'est une Ancienne, une Meneuse même.

Et elle leur veut leur bipède, leur proie, leur buffet.

C'est fini. Elle fuit. Ils fuient. Elle a trop peur. La créature est terrorisée et le reste de la meute est affolé. Sa faim n'est rien comparée à l'horreur qu'elle lui inspire. Elle préfère partir loin. Retourner dans leur tanière. Reprendre la chasse une autre fois. Parce qu'elle a faim. Tellement faim.

.

* * *

.

 _Saison 2 Episodes 14 à 16 - L'attaque des Buveurs de Chair_

 _Merci d'avoir lu !_


	4. Participation de Kermadec

_Bonjour, bonsoir tout le monde, ici Kermadec ! Je vous présente la suite de mon délire sur le Repos du Guerrier, avec un chapitre un peu plus court que d'ordinaire. J'espère que ça vous plaira :)_

* * *

Cette odeur... C'est la première fois de ma vie que je la perçois, et pourtant, je sais ce qu'elle signifie. Je ne peux pas me tromper. Je les ai retrouvées. Elles sont là, bien à l'abri dans cette construction humaine. Les rumeurs de la forêt disaient donc vrai. Les créatures qui ont décimé ma famille, qui ont chassé mon clan de cette plaine sont toujours là.

J'étais encore jeune quand nous avons pris la fuite. Je n'ai pas pris part aux combats qui m'ont enlevé mes parents et mes frères. Aujourd'hui, après tant de lunes d'exil et de rancœur, je suis parvenu à les localiser. Un profond désir de vengeance bouillonne en moi. Je dois analyser la situation, prévenir les miens et définir avec eux une stratégie. Nous allons reprendre le contrôle de nos terres.

Je m'approche de la bâtisse et me terre dans un buisson. La puanteur me répugne, mais je tiens bon. Plus j'en apprendrai sur nos adversaires, plus je serai utile aux miens.

Les rumeurs de la forêt évoquent le fait que nos ennemis ont pris possession de cet endroit après la bataille qui a causé notre perte. Certains animaux prétendent même que ces bêtes sont parvenues à chasser les humains qui vivaient là. Pourtant, c'est étrange, cet endroit semble plein de vie. Plusieurs chevaux déambulent dans un enclos, en compagnie d'un gros chien... A moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'un loup? J'ignore qui vit ici, mais une chose est sûre : ce sont certainement des individus très étranges...

Après plusieurs minutes d'attente, la porte s'ouvre, envoyant vers moi une vague nauséabonde. Une des créatures approche. J'ai du mal à croire ce qui se déroule devant moi. Un de ces monstres est là. Une masse noire, velue, qui avance lentement malgré ses quatre paires de pattes. J'aperçois sa tête immonde et ses crocs meurtriers. Cette... chose est née pour tuer. Cependant, elle semble être encore jeune... On dirait... qu'elle a peur d'avancer.

Je remarque alors une autre silhouette qui émerge des profondeurs de la bâtisse. Un... Un humain? Comment est-ce possible? Il s'approche du monstre au lieu de le fuir... Il... lui caresse la tête ! Il lui parle !

 _"Allez, Gérard, viens, n'aie pas peur. Tu vas voir, une petite promenade dehors va te faire du bien. Allez, ma fifille !"_

La créature a un nom... L'humain aux oreilles pointues l'accompagne, l'encourage. Je ne vois qu'une seule explication possible. Ces choses, que les miens appellent "araignées", sont parvenues à dresser les humains. Si j'en crois l'attitude servile et l'air benêt de l'humain aux grandes oreilles, les bipèdes qui vivaient ici sont en réalité devenus les esclaves de nos ennemis. Voilà qui va compliquer notre tâche. Bien entraînés et avec une stratégie réfléchie, nous pouvons vaincre les araignées. Les humains, en revanche, pourraient nous surpasser facilement. Plusieurs générations avant la mienne, ceux de mon espèce avaient pour habitude de manger les humains imprudents qui se perdaient dans les bois. Aujourd'hui, aucun de mes semblables n'a même goûté cette chair... Nous n'aurons pas d'autre choix que de nous y résigner, cependant. Pour reconquérir ces terres, nous devrons nous débarrasser de tous les habitants de cet endroit, humains et araignées, esclaves et maîtres.

L'humain s'approche de mon buisson. Je ne vais pas pouvoir rester par ici. L'araignée le suit de près. Je dois partir, avertir les miens... Tandis que je sors de ma cachette en hâte, j'entends une exclamation de surprise suivie de pas précipités. L'humain retourne vers le bâtiment.

 _"Hé, les gars, venez voir ! Il y a un lézard géant devant l'auberge !"_

Je poursuis ma route. Quand je reviendrai, cet humain et tous les autres mourront.


	5. Participation de Ninlhinn

_Yeah ! J'ai enfin fini un défi avant les derniers jours ! Champomy ! Prochaine étape, ne pas hésiter pendant deux semaines avant de l'envoyer pour in fine ne rien y changer !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Je saute de buisson en buisson sans un bruit et me dissimule dans les ténèbres naissantes. C'est une nuit sombre et calme qui s'annonce là. Je les vois qui s'enfoncent plus profondément dans la forêt. Ils sont quatre, avec deux chevaux. Je retiens un grognement et n'émets qu'un feulement. Par chance, ils ne semble pas s'en rendre compte. Déterminée à ne pas les laisser échapper à ma vue, je les suis en me faufilant entre les ombres dansantes. Chaque pas qui les éloigne de mon chez-moi me soulage un peu plus. Pour autant, je ne les lâche pas. C'est qu'ils sont perfides.

Lorsque les premières lueurs de la Lune se profilent sur le contour des feuilles et que des tâches argentées apparaissent progressivement sur le sol, les ténèbres sont presque complètes et je sens bien à leurs mouvements qu'ils ne sont pas tranquilles. Celui qui porte le grand bâton avec une flamme qui danse au bout n'arrête pas de se retourner. Lui je n'en ai pas peur. Il me suffirait d'un coup de patte pour le tuer. Mais l'autre est inquiétant. Celui qui ne sent rien, celui qui a un regard froid, lui il est dangereux. Je vois bien que ses yeux percent la nuit et me cherchent. Mais ici je suis chez moi.

Je sais que ce sont des créatures dangereuses et indignes de confiance et d'intérêt mais je ne peux m'empêcher de continuer à les suivre alors même que je sais que mon chez moi est hors de danger. Ils sont trop loin désormais. Mais, sans doute par curiosité, je ne reviens pas sur mes pas. Surtout qu'ils s'apprêtent à rentrer sur le territoire de Girss. Ce n'est sans doute pas une très bonne idée pour eux. D'ailleurs il semble qu'ils sentent que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond et s'arrêtent. J'entends leurs voix percer à travers la nuit. C'est amusant de les entendre parler. Ils croient être les seuls à se comprendre.

\- Théo, je te dis qu'on est suivis.

\- Oh ça va, tu vas pas en faire un plat non plus. Au pire qu'est-ce que ce sera ? Quelques brigands ? T'auras qu'à leur foutre le feu et voilà, on n'en parle plus.

\- C'est pas des brigands. Ou alors ils sont vraiment discrets. Ni Shin ni moi n'avons pu les voir. Mais on sent quelque chose.

\- Et allez, c'est parti pour le bal des paranoïaques. Et tu veux que ce soit quoi alors ? Des fantômes ? Je m'en occupe. Des loups ? Une boule de feu et c'est fini. Des gosses ? C'est ceux de Shin, pas de quoi avoir peur. Des araignées ? J'pense que le bras de Grunlek a un petit creux. Et pourquoi pas des tigres à dent de sapin !

Et pourquoi pas, en effet. Dans le feuillage des arbres, je vois briller des yeux. Il semblerait que Girss et sa meute soient déjà là.

\- Déconne pas avec ça, on serait bien dans la merde.

\- C'est qu'une légende Bob. Pas de quoi avoir peur.

Je sens la cime des arbres frémir, et ils le remarquent aussi. Sans doute prennent-ils ça pour un coup de vent car cela ne les alarme pas. J'entends Girss se glisser à mes côtés et laisser quelques sons s'évader de sa gorge. _Fyarn…_ dit-il. Je sais tout ce qu'il veut dire avec ça, tout ce qu'il me reproche aussi. Je lui signifie d'un coup de patte de se calmer. Je ne pense pas que ceux-là soient dangereux, et ce n'est pas le temps des vieilles querelles d'enfant. Il y rechigne mais accepte et baisse la tête. Je sais bien que ce n'est que mon âge et ses marques qui le forcent à me respecter. Je reporte mon attention sur les créatures qui errent dans notre forêt. Ils semblent s'être mis d'accord, après de longues minutes à discuter avec véhémence, sur le chemin à prendre. Je les suis. Encore. Je sens les yeux des autres membres de la meute de Girss me suivre. Certains me voient pour la première fois. Je le sens à leurs regards inquisiteurs sur les tâches qui ornent toute ma fourrure. Des fois j'oublie que cela fait déjà plusieurs années que je me suis retranchée à l'entrée des ruines. Justement pour ne plus oublier. J'oublie trop ces temps-ci. Aujourd'hui je ne peux plus dire d'où viennent les ruines que je garde, ni d'où nous venons. Pourtant je sais que ce n'est pas un savoir qui m'a toujours été inconnu.

J'aime bien les écouter parler de nous. Je me déplace de branche en branche, m'amusant quelque fois à faire un peu de bruit pour les faire réagir. Au fur et à mesure que j'avance avec eux, j'apprends à découvrir un peu ceux qu'ils sont. Ils sont touchants. Tout aussi ignorants, sinon plus, que moi, mais touchants tout de même. Lorsque ils approchent de l'orée de la forêt, seul Girss et une de mes filles, Tildia, me suivent encore. J'entends avec amusement leurs soupirs se relâcher.

\- Tu vois Bob, j'te l'avais bien dit, y avait rien à craindre. Surtout pas avec tes histoires de tigre à dent de sapin. C'est purement ridicule. Juste une légende à la con pour effrayer les gosses.

C'est vrai. Je ne suis sans doute plus qu'une légende qui garde une légende plus ancienne et oubliée encore. Mais toute légende que je suis, je ne puis m'empêcher de vouloir être une légende un poil malicieuse. Je descends silencieusement.

Les créatures ne remarquent rien, trop concentrées sur la plaine dégagée qui s'étend juste un peu plus loin, alors je me rapproche doucement jusqu'à être à portée de saut. Et je ferme les yeux. Dans un éclair, Girss et Tildia sautent à mes côtés, tout recroquevillés. A côté de moi, ils semblent n'être que des enfants. Nous n'avons pas besoin de rugir pour qu'ils se retournent et nous voient. Je me régale de leur visage effaré. Surprise. Ils se mettent à reculer en trébuchant. A part celui enrobé dans du métal, qui tire une longue branche argentée. Nous les contemplons quelques secondes puis disparaissons dans les ombres de la forêt. J'espère qu'ils reviendront un jour.

En attendant, les tigres à dents de sapin continuent de garder les légendes.


	6. Participation de Draco Nocte

Salutations lectrices, lecteurs,

Je vous présente ma nouvelle participation aux **Défis d'Aventures**. Cette fois-ci, je ne me ferai pas avoir par le temps, hé hé ! (Dixit 2 heures avant l'échéance.) Enfin, voilà un petit texte que j'ai pris plaisir à écrire, avec des créatures du Cratère pas si terrifiantes. Je dirai même qu'elles vous seront sûrement familières !

Mais trêve de bavardage, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture de ce court récit que j'ai nommé États d'âme.

 _\- Draco Nocte_

* * *

Les _Aventuriers_ viennent d'arriver à Fort-Tigre et retrouvent leur ami Théo. Sans prendre le temps de fêter leurs retrouvailles, ceux-ci entament une réunion stratégique pour planifier la suite des événements. Mais, dans le bois non loin de là, a lieu un autre rassemblement pour le moins singulier.

« Salut Lumière !

C'est une Icy enjouée qui surgit au niveau du cheval en armure dorée.

\- Tiens, bonchour Ichy, dit celui-ci tout en mastiquant un peu d'herbe.

Brasier arrive à son tour, l'air néanmoins un peu hagard. Sans rien dire, il repère quelques brins de verdure commence à imiter son congénère.

\- Eden n'est pas avec vous ? Et Nina et sa fratrie ? demande Lumière à ses amis.

\- Eden doit sûrement être en vadrouille, et les autres sont restés avec l'Elfe, la routine quoi, souligne la petite créature de glace en haussant les épaules.

Cette dernière se met à jouer avec des glaçons, pendant que le cheval en face d'elle se remet à brouter. De son côté, Brasier parait étrangement mélancolique. Cela n'échappe pas aux deux autres qui, après un moment de silence, prennent conscience de la tristesse apparente du cheval à la crinière de feu.

\- Eh ben mon vieux, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? le questionne son homologue, tu as l'air moins... hérétique que d'habitude.

Le concerné ne donne alors qu'un vague grommèlement en guise de réponse. La petite élémentaire de glace s'approche alors doucement de lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, mon grand ? tente-t-elle avec un sourire encourageant.

Le cheval hésite, bégaye un peu, puis finit par s'exprimer succinctement.

\- C'est Bob.

\- Bob ?

\- Oui... j'ai l'impression qu'il se fiche de mon sort.

Icy prend alors un air étonné, tandis Lumière écoute avec attention.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te faire dire ça ?

\- Ce mage de pacotille ne fait jamais attention à moi. À chaque fois qu'il m'invoque, il m'utilise comme un simple objet !

Ses membres tremblent de plus en plus à mesure qu'il dit ces mots.

\- Faut dire qu'il n'a jamais été très brillant, hasarde Lumière sans se rendre compte de la portée de ses paroles. Icy lui lance alors un regard glacial.

\- Brillant ? Tu parles ! s'enflamme Brasier, la plupart du temps, je lui fais office d'appât pour des tas de prédateurs horribles... pire encore ! Lors de combats, il me réduit à l'état de bélier, ou plutôt de chair à canon. Un objet, je vous dis ! »

Lumière et Icy ne savent plus quoi dire. Face à eux, Brasier fulmine et fait les cents pas. Tous ensemble, ils se remémorent chacun des moments où leurs maîtres respectifs les « utilisent », les « exploitent ». Icy se demande alors si Shin n'a pas un cœur de glace, et finit par fondre en larmes. Quant à Lumière, il se résigne au silence, se disant intérieurement qu'il n'y a rien de glorieux à être épargné de la bêtise de son maître si des petites filles le remplacent.

À ce moment-là apparait Eden qui, en arrivant, ouvre de grands yeux éberlués. Ses compagnons semblent bien sinistres.

•••

Dans son lit, Mani se réveille en sursaut. De petites boules noires remuent un peu sur le dessus de sa couverture, mais restent endormies. Il passe ses mains sur son visage et fixe ses précieuses araignées, attendant qu'elles prennent la parole. Rien. Il vient sûrement de faire un rêve, un drôle de rêve. Il n'en souvient déjà plus. Pourtant, il le sait, demain, il doit parler à ses amis.


	7. Participation de Loki MK Locke

_7ième Défi Aventure_

 _Just in time !_

 _Loki M.K. Locke_

Une simple estrade se dresse au milieu de la grotte du bestiaire du Cratère. Une araignée complètement carbonisée et amputée de quelques pattes monte dessus, se racle la gorge et commence un speech.

-Mes amis monstres ! Nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui pour plusieurs points. Tout d'abord, j'accueille aujourd'hui La Petite Fille parmi nous.

Quelques applaudissements et claquements de mandibules s'entendent.

-Ensuite, moi, araignée abattue par le Paladin Théo de Silverberg dans la saison un, me fais aujourd'hui la voix du peuple ! Tout ceci ne peux continuer ! Finis ce carnage ! Ne nous laissons plus massacrer sans rien dire ! Soulevons-nous ensemble ! tous ensemble nous faisons la différence !

-Ouais ! hurle La Petite Fille. A bas les Aventuriers ! A bas le meurtrier Théo ! Vengeons ma mort !

Elle crie encore avant que l'araignée ne la calme.

-Ma tendre enfant, chaque chose en son temps. Mes amis ! Êtes-vous avec nous ?!

Les monstres du bestiaire hurlent, lèvent les armes et chantent la chute des Aventuriers.

Soudain, ils se tournent vers moi et je sens la panique et la peur m'envahir.

-Là ! C'est leur pyromage ! A l'attaque ! Il ne faut pas qu'il fuit !

Je relève ma robe de mage, me tourne et hurle en courant. Puis je me sens tomber et me retrouve nez contre un plancher brut. Comment ?

-B.O.B. bordel arrête ton cinéma et retourne te coucher sinon je t'envoie au bûcher, hérésie de mes deux, grommelle Théo.

-Mais… Un rêve ? Putain, Théo, je fais des rêves super étranges et je-…

-La ferme, j'suis pas psy, c'est Grunlek. Alors si tu veux causer de rêves à double sens freudien, va le réveiller mais ne me les casse pas !

Je m'assois en tailleur sur le plancher entre le lit de Théo et le mien pour réfléchir puis ouvre la bouche pour parler.

-Mais c'est super effrayant ! La Petite Fille, elle veut te tuer dans mon rêve… peut-être parce qu'elle est morte sous ton boucli-…

Je ne finis même pas ma phrase que ledit bouclier est juste au-dessus de ma tête.

-Okayyy, je retourne me coucher !

 _End_

 _(plutôt court cette fois…)_


End file.
